


The true meaning of being in love

by MrPsychoPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Battle, Dream Bubbles, Fluff, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Condescension, SO FLUFFY, dirkjake - Freeform, jack noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPsychoPrince/pseuds/MrPsychoPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk, Jake, Roxy, and Jane have fallen asleep. Being asleep now puts them in a dream bubble where Dirk and Jake relive the moments of them being together and happy. While Jane and Roxy sees how in love they actually are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The true meaning of being in love

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments. I think I'll be making this short and sweet. Hope you enjoy.

There was a battle. Everything was going so fast. Jake couldn't keep up. Dirk disappeared and Jane she was losing it. Roxy was just scared and trying to help. Everything was going wrong. The great Condescension was destroying everything with Jack. Before they knew it they had already passed out from the exhaustion of it all- That or the fact that they were forced to sleep by some mystical power(that will remain unnamed). Their bodies were asleep but not them. This was of course how dream bubbles worked after all. Jane and Roxy awoke next to each other. In an area that was completely black. "Heeey Janey...what the fruck...I mean fuck happened?" Roxy asked placing a hand on her head trying to figure out what had happened. Jane blinked hey eyes for a moment to get adjusted to there location "I'm not sure Roxy. But I believe we are asleep right now. I think this is...a dream bubble...but whose?" She asked her eyes fully adjusted to the lighting. Roxy shrugged her shoulders "I don't flurking...furking....FUCKING know." Roxy had gotten up and was ready to search when Jane stopped her. "Wait a minute. I think something is coming up." She said pointing infront of them as an image did start to appear. There they stood above of a house. Not just anyone's house. It was Jake's. "I think I know whose dream bubble this is." Jane frowned slightly. Last time she talked to Jake it wasn't a very great conversation. Jane was too into her thoughts of her last conversation with Jake that she didn't notice Dirk standing on the roof of Jake's house.

Roxy jabbed Jane in the ribs as light as she could to get her attention. "Janey....Janeyyyy.." She jabbed harder. "Jaaaannneeey" She said as she jabbed harder. She stopped when she heard an "OW!" from Jane. "Good you're back to earth. I think this is not just...Jake's dream bubble. I think it's Dirks dream bubble too." Roxy said as she turned Jane's head to look at Dirk. Jane lightly pushed Roxy away. "I think I have my eyes on him Rox you can let go now." Jane said irriatebly as she pulled away. "Sorry Janey" Roxy smiled at Jane as she let go. The girls both turned their attention to Dirk. Dirk was talking to AR apparently because you could hear him say loudly "I made you too much fucking like me". He was grumbling to himself when Jake decided to appear with Dirks Katana in hand and a bottle of water. "Strider what and blue blazes are you carry on about now?" They heard Jake ask in a teasing tone. Jake held out the water bottle and katana for Dirk to take. "You know same old same old. Nothing important. " He shrugged as he took his katana and the water bottle. "Thanks"  
Roxy stood with her mouth wide open. She was gaping like an idiot "Is this when they were...dating?" She asked. It was rhetorical but Jane answered anyway, "Yes, I do believe this is when they were dating. And we should not be watching this. I am going to intervene." Jane was about to go down there when Roxy stopped her. "No way Janey...sit back and watch the show. I'm sure you're just as curious as I am." Roxy said matter of factly. Jane sighed she knew Roxy was right "Fine. I won't let them know we are here yet." Roxy was going to cheer when Jane covered her mouth "Remember what you told me?" She said raising an eye at Roxy. "Right, sorry Janey." She said as they turned their attention back to the two love birds.

Jake stood beside Dirk and sighed. "There isn't much to do today is there?" He said out loud. Dirk nodded his head in agreement. "Jesus christofer kringlefucker! Why is there nothing to do?" He asked Dirk. Dirk turned to face Jake and shrugged his shoulder. "I'm not a fuckin miracle worker. I can't make adventures and things like that appear out of damn air." Dirk replied as he took a sip of water. Jake sighed again and Dirk rolled his eyes and pulled Jake close. "Won't you just enjoy this peace we have?" He whispered. Jakes face lite up like a Christmas tree and he pulled away from Dirk. "Strider...stop that it's day light and well, now isn't the time.." He said flustered by Dirks assertiveness. The dream bubble ended with Dirk and Jake giving each other a quick kiss before going off back into the house. Jane stood dumbfounded and her eye twitched. "What did you just make me see Roxy?" She said turning around to give Roxy a menacing look. Roxy tried to get as small as possible "I showed you....love?" She took a moment and before Jane could possible try to kill her turned her around as another dream within a dream appeared. "Oh great there is more? I'm going to intervene this time. Whether you like it or not." She huffed. She was so close to flying down to the other dream Dirk before Roxy tackled her. "No! You can't Janey!" She said straddling Jane's back. She took off her scarf and put it over Jane's mouth. "Shhh Janey, the new show is starting." Jane mumbled and tried to get free but Roxy had a tight hold on her. "I promise after this you can intervene if another one comes up." Roxy swore on that. "I promise Janey now please just watch" She said.

Dirk was fighting a denizen. He was getting beaten pretty badly. You could see him huffing and wheezing from the heavy hits he had taken. Jake was no where to be found. Dirk told his AR to try and keep Jake occupied until he was done with battle and that's was AR was doing. The dream split showing what was going on on Jake's side of the day. Jake had a bored look on his face and had his head propped up against his palm. He was having a hard time with AR at the moment. Their conversation looked a little something like this:

AR: Well he can't talk with you right now. He told me to keep you busy and that's what I'm going to do.  
GT: Well, I don't care what he tell you. I want to TALK WITH THE REAL FUCKING DIRK  
AR: That's not going to happen.  
GT: You little SHITTY PIECE OF ELECTRONIC. Youre so much of FUCKING help.

Jake wanted and almost did flip his computer. Then he remembered he found a way to get to were Dirk was without much of a hassle. He facepalmed because he should have thought of that instead of speaking with the insufferable computer self of Dirk Strider. His grandmother left him a transporter. He had Dirk tweek it for more relative use. He got the location of AR and decided to transport there. It only took a couple minutes to get the transporter ready. Jake wondered if Dirk was maybe on an adventure and his blood boiled. He strapped on his gun belt and stepped on the pad getting transported to Dirks location.

Dirk was not in the best situation. He was hit so hard that he hit a wall. He fell and landed on his knees. He knew this denizen was going to be difficult but this was just ridiculous. He positioned his swords ready to do battle when he heard a noise over by AR. He took his eyes off from his enemy and saw that dweb Jake there. "Dirk you scoundrel how dare you not tell me you were on an adventure." He said in a pissed off tone. Dirk rolled his eyes. That moment of not paying attention to the denizen was a bad decision. Dirk was hit with enough force to leave him dazed. Jake immediately ran over to Dirk's side when the denizen backed up getting its self powered up for another attack. "D-Dirk I'm so sorry this is my fault. I distracted you." He said quickly, as he pulled out a handkerchief. "You idiot you have to leave." Dirk managed to say. Even though you could tell that he was badly hurt. "Dirk I am not leaving you here. Just stay here and I'll handle this." Jake said getting up to face the denizen.

"You think your tough? Well you haven't seen my guns yet." He said pulling them from out of the belt. He could have had them in his strife deck but this seemed more...movie like. Not that it mattered but still. Jake cocked his guns and started to fire at the denizen hitting him. The denizen didn't just take those shots however. He ran up to Jake and hit him hard. Jake hit the ground hard and felt his glasses crack. He already had a bloody nose. He got up and egged on the denizen yelling "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" The denizen of course took the bait, dealing out attacks left and right. Every so often Jake would get hit. Hard. But still he would rise and keep dodging the attacks from the denizen. Dirk still slightly dazed caught Jake getting hit so hard it sent him flying. Something in Dirk snapped. Jake was shooting the denizen and was getting too faint to dodge any more attacks. He closed his eyes as he was about to get hit yet again when it didn't happen. He looked to see it was Dirk. Looking as strong as ever. Holding off the denizen with his sword. In one movement the denizens arm was completely gone and then the next he was done for the count. Jake fell to the ground and Dirk came running over. "Dirk that was...indubitably the best that I've ever seen. That was amazing. That was-" He was cut off as Dirk fell to his knees and hugged him. "Don't ever pull that shit. I can't have you dying on me Jake" Jake hugged him back "Well that goes for you too. Do you actually think I want you to die?" Jake eyes began to tear up but he quickly wiped them away.

As the bubble plays out Roxy starts sniffling like an idiot. Jane tried to look up at her but really couldn't. Roxy got off of Jane and took her scarf off her. "I don't think there is anymore dream bubbles. I think. It's time for us to wake up." Jane said looking down at Jake and Dirk from the corner of her eye. Roxy nodded "Don't you think it's sad? That they just couldn't talk about the things that broke them up?" She asked Jane. Jane tilted her head in thought "I don't know. Well Roxy...see you when you wake up." Jane said as she faded. Roxy pouted and took one last look at Dirk and Jake. They were together holding hand and they were happy. She knew that she'd fix that one day. As she disappeared she gasped when she heard a faint

_"I love you"_


End file.
